Une simple ronde
by La-Titine
Summary: Comme tout les soirs Lily fais sa ronde avant d'aller se coucher mais ce soir elle va avoir un petit contre temps avant de pouvoir retourné dans son dortoir...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours tout le monde ! Alors voila je me suis enfin décider a poster mes écris dans l'espérance que sa vous plaira ! Enfin voila je vous laisse lire et vous me direz quoi par une petite review =)**

Comme tous les soirs je fais un petit tour de tout cet immense château enfin un petit tour pas vraiment petit mais bon…

Enfin j'ai presque fini je n'ai plus qu'à aller viré les amoureux qui doivent s'embrasser dans la tour d'astronomie, aller Lily tu seras bientôt dans ton lit ma grande ! Je sifflote gaiment jusqu'à ma destination certain personnage de tableau me demander de me taire je devrai plutôt dire m'ordonne, mais je n'en ai pas envie j'ai passé une très bonne journée aujourd'hui et je suis de très bonne humeur ! Tout d'abords parce que aujourd'hui on est samedi donc demain on est dimanche est c'est une journée de sorti a Pré-au-Lard et de plus aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis quelques années j'ai pu passer tout un après midi tranquille au bord du lac avec mes amies sans que Potter et ses acolytes viennent pointer le bout de leur nez, je n'ai pas vu Potter de la journée étant donner que ce matin j'avais rune et étude des moldus alors je peux affirmer avoir passer une très bonne journée !

-Tien bonjour sir Nicolas,

-Toujours pas couché Mlle Evans ?

-Non, bientôt je fini ma ronde et je vais de se pas dans mon lit !

-Bon eh bien bonne nuit Mlle. Le fantôme me fais une révérence j'en fais de même en lui adressant un sourire et je continu mon chemin vers la tour d'astronomie.

56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 62…

Je compte les marches avant d'arriver en haut de la tour plus que 30 marches ! Je me fais discrète pour les surprendre ou bien je leur annonce mon arriver… ou bien peut être devrais-je faire demi-tour, disons que sa serait mon jour de bonté… Oh et puis non j'aime bien déranger les couples qui s'embrasse c'est drôle comme certain sont gêné que je les ai surpris ! Jalouse, vous dite ? Non pas le moins du monde je joue mon rôle de préfète en chef c'est tout, et autant que je puisse en profiter !

Tien c'est bizarre il n'y a personne… je tourne la tête vers la gauche la droite et…

-Potter ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là à une heure pareil ?

C'était trop beau pour être vrai, tout une journée sans le voir, nan sa paraissait trop beau… trop irréel…

-Potter je t'ai posé une question tu pourrais avoir l'obligeance de me répondre !

Voila qu'il ne me répond pas quand je lui adresse la parole bizarre… il ne tourne même pas la tête vers moi, doublement bizarre…

-Potter ?

Il ne me répond toujours pas mais j'entends un bruit de reniflement, j'insiste encore une fois et il fini par me répondre :

- Laisse-moi s'il te plait Lily.

Sa voix tremblé comme si il était en train de pleurer, je décide alors de ne rien dire pour le « Lily », mais je ne sais pas quoi faire à par sa… J'ai beau détester Potter je n'aime pas voir les gens pleuré et lui qui fait toujours le fière, sa doit être grave… Je devrai peut être essayé de l'aider… Oui je vais enterrer la hache de guerre pour se soir. Je m'avance vers lui et m'assois à ses côtés, on reste quelque minute sans parler le silence de la nuit briser seulement par les reniflements de James, oui James je pense que si je veux l'aider il vaudrait mieux que je l'appelle par son prénom, non ?

Les minutes passe et je n'arrive pas à me décider à parler, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi lui dire c'est quand même le garçon qui m'énerve le plus au monde et la je dois essayer de le réconforter… je ne suis pas la seule à trouver cette situation bizarre ? Je me sens très mal allaise et un peu hypocrite par rapport à mon comportement face à lui d'habitude…

-Pourquoi tu restes là Lily ? Enfin Evans excuse moi…

Il s'est enfin tourné vers moi et il me regarde dans les yeux, il a les yeux rougies et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, il a l'air si fragile si différent de d'habitude ou il est si arrogant et prétentieux…

-C'est pas grave pour ce soir.

-Pourquoi tu reste là alors que tu me déteste ?

-Surement parce que je ne peux pas me résoudre a viré un élève entrain de pleuré et de le renvoyer dans sa tour sans état d'âme.

Après ma réponse il retourne la tête et regarde les étoiles, c'est la première fois qu'il me parle sans passer sa main dans les cheveux sans sourire charmeur c'est aussi la première fois que j'ai envie de rester avec lui et pas de m'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet être… c'est bizarre.

-James qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi perdu…

-Tu utilise mon prénom maintenant ?

Il avait presque un ton hargneux en disant sa comme si il m'en voulait

-Oui je préfère.

J'essaye de prendre le ton le plus doux possible je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'énerve contre moi. Oui vous avez bien lu moi Lily Evans ne veut pas que James Potter s'énerve contre elle. C'est bizarre, oui je sais.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Lily non merci.

-Je n'ai pas pitié de toi je n'aime pas voir les gens pleuré c'est tout et j'aime aider les gens. Et j'ai décidé de te proposer mon aide sa fais du bien de parler quand sa va mal.

-J'ai pas envie de parler.

Il me regarde juste pour dire sa et continu à regarder les étoiles c'est bien la première fois qu'il est aussi peu aimable avec moi sa m'inquiète… Voila que je me mets à m'inquiéter pour James Potter… Ma bonté me perdra. Mais bon maintenant que je suis là je vais essayé de faire quelque chose pour lui et on verra bien demain matin pour la suite…

-C'est pas grave je peux juste rester là si ma présence ne te dérange pas bien sur.

Il me répond d'un haussement d'épaule et plus rien on a dû rester au moins deux heurs là sans le moindre bruit ni mouvement Je regardais dehors les étoiles j'essaye de trouver le plus de constellations parmi toute celle que j'avais appris en cours d'astronomie ou quand j'étais petite, avec mon père. J'ai toujours adoré regarder les étoiles c'est si beau, quand j'étais petite, pendant les grande vacances on allé toujours observé les étoile avec mon père jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, il m'apprenait tout ce qu'il savait mais malheureusement mon père est mort d'un accident de voiture quand j'avais douze ans. J'étais anéanti en apprenant la nouvelle mais mes amies m'ont aidé a continué ma vie, à comprendre que mon père préféré que je sois heureuse et que je vienne le rejoindre dans très très très longtemps.

-Merci Lily, je sais que tu me détestes tu n'aurais pas dû faire sa pour moi.

-Je ne te déteste pas.

James paru surpris pas mes paroles et se retourna brusquement vers moi, il plongea son regard dans le mien pour que je réponde honnêtement a sa question silencieuse :

-Non je ne te déteste pas, c'est juste que tu m'énerves a toujours me collai tout le temps mais je n'ai aucune raison de te détesté vraiment.

Les deux fois j'appuis un peu sur le mots détesté, il me regarde quelque seconde avant de me répondre

-Mais tu ne m'aime pas non plus ?

-On ne peut pas vraiment dire sa non plus…

-Alors dit moi pourquoi tu es rester pendant deux heures assise en haut d'une tour dans le froid sans parler pour quelqu'un que tu n'aime même pas ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Le pire c'est que c'est vrai je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je suis rester là ? J'aurai pu partir, dire gentiment à James qu'il fallait rentrer il m'aurait suivi. Je l'aurais raccompagner il serait monter dans son dortoir et moi je serai allé dans le mien retrouver mon petit lit bien chaud.

-Tu es sur que tu n'as pas envie de me parler de ce qu'il y a ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

-Il n'y a rien à faire…

-James dis moi tu as beau être la personne la plus énervante que je connaisse te voir comme sa me… …je ne sais pas trop j'aime pas.

-Lily mes parents sont…

-Oui ? je m'efforce de garder un ton le plus rassurant possible, le plus doux je veux qu'il se sente en confiance. Je me doute déjà de la réponse ça n'a rien d'étonnant ces temps ci… Mais si j'ai raison je sais par expérience que le dire aide… pour après… au début sa te déchire le cœur tu as l'impression que toute ta vie s'effondre, que sa ne sert plus a rien de vivre tu n'as qu'une envie : allé les retrouver. Et si personne n'est là pour t'aider parfois l'envie de faire une connerie devient très forte…

-Ils… Ils sont…

Il continue de béguaillé je le regarde d'un regard tendre et triste j'en aurai presque oublié que je déteste ce garçon… il s'arrête de parler et regarde devant lui il ferme les yeux et essaye de reprendre sont calme ce n'est que quand il y est à peu près parvenu qu'il se retourne vers moi et qu'il me dit :

-Ils sont… Mort.

Et il éclate en sanglot je m'approche un peu de lui et le prend dans mes bras, il enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et pleure toute les larmes de son corps. Je passe tout doucement ma main dans son dos et essaye de lui murmuré des paroles réconfortante mais je suis mal allaise, avant-hier encore je lui ai crié dessue et lui ai mis une gifle… Et maintenant il est dans mes bras… On est resté plusieurs minute comme sa peut être même une demi-heure avant que ses larme commence à cesser de couler il ma alors regarder dans les yeux et m'a remercier encore une fois d'être resté avec lui.

-Tu as envie de parler sa fais du bien tu sais.

-Je sais pas trop…

-Quand on était en deuxième année j'ai perdu mon père au mois de janvier, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, en recevant la lettre moi aussi j'étais toute suite venu ici. Quand Alice m'a enfin trouvé j'étais debout sur le rebord… Je ne voulais pas vivre sans mon père c'était trop dure mais Alice m'a remis les idées en place. Mais j'ai mis plusieurs mois avant de ne plus avoir envie de mourir, d'autre encore avant de reprendre le gout de vivre et d'autre encore avant de réussir à être vraiment heureuse. Pendant des mois j'ai affiché un masque pour faire croire que j'allai bien et il m'a fallut du temps avant que je n'en ai plus besoin mais tu vois j'ai fini par réussir à accepter l'idée à me dire qu'il était parti dans un monde meilleur et qu'il voulait que je sois heureuse.

Après ma tirade il baissa la tête et me regarda d'un air coupable

-Je ne savais même pas…

-J'ai tout fais pour le cacher j'ai dis a tout le monde que j'étais malade personne ne le sait à part les professeur Alice et Maëlys et en même temps ce n'était pas tout a fait faux parce que je m'étais rendu malade a ne pas manger pas dormir… pas vivre parce que le contraire de vivre c'est mourir et quand on ne vit pas on meure a petit feu.

-C'était donc sa…

-Je sais ce que tu endure et je vois bien que comme moi tu essaye de porter un masque d'impassibilité.

-C'est vrai… Ils me manquent déjà pourtant la je n'étais pas sensé les voir avant les prochaines vacances et en temps normal il ne m'aurait pas manqué mais la je suis perdu qu'es ce que je vais faire sans eux ? Je n'ai pas fini de grandir j'avais encore tant de chose à apprendre d'eux… Et puis qu'es ce qu'on va faire Sirius et moi ? Le manoir va nous paraître bien vide quand on va y retourné…

-Sirius est au courant ?

-Non quand j'ai reçu la lettre je suis venu directement ici je n'avais pas le courage de lui dire, il vient de trouver une famille et voila qu'elle s'en va…

-Oui je comprends mais au moins vous serez deux à partager sa, sa aide d'être deux.

Et on continua de parler ainsi pendant des heures après un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre je peux voir qu'il est 3h du matin sa fais déjà tant de temps qu'on est la…

J'écoute James me parler de son enfance de toute ses bêtises quand il était petit, il me raconte des anecdotes sur lui et ses parents, il me parle de tout et de rien de ses noël de ses anniversaires, moi à coté je ne fais que l'écouter regardant son visage d'ange au trait si parfait, et il parlait il parlait… Sa avait l'air de lui faire du bien même si je savais pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une façade que demain il ira mal.

Vers la fin de son récit il se remit a pleuré en parlant de la mort de ses parents, je le prends alors dans mes bras et il fini par s'endormir là et je fini par l'accompagner dans son sommeil.

**Alors? Qu'es ce que vous en penser?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voila le chapitre deux. Merci pour les reviews sa fait toujours plaisir =)**

**Enfin bref voila la suite :**

J'ouvre les yeux et les referme aussitôt a cause de la lumière qui me fais mal aux yeux, c'est bizarre il n'y a pas tant de lumière d'habitude… J'essaye de me lever mais je sens une masse allonger sur moi.

J'entrouvre les yeux et penche la tête en avant et je vois une masse de cheveux noir emmêlés. Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais là : "Pourquoi je suis dans une tour et pas dans mon dortoir et c'est qui sa ?"

Il me faut quelque seconde et je me souviens : Ma ronde où j'ai rencontré Potter les larmes aux yeux dans cette tours sa y est je me souviens de toute notre soirée, je dirais même nuit. J'entends un grognement, je pense que sa doit être James qui c'est réveillé. C'est exact il commence à se relever il se tourne vers moi d'un air surpris d'abords puis il me fait un petit souris qui fini par disparaître rapidement.

Il se souvient.

-Bien dormi ? je lui demande avec gentillesse sans excès de joie.

Il hausse les épaule et ne dis rien, il se lève prend sa cape et s'en va sans un mot ni un regard pour moi. Avant qu'il ne soit trop loin pour m'entendre je lui dis que si il a besoin de parler il sait où me trouver, je l'entends répondre "oui" sans se retourner ni même s'arrêter puis il disparaît de ma vue.

En me levant mon dos m'apprend que sa ne lui a pas du tout plus ma position pour dormir cette nuit. Mes jambes sont engourdi, et le soleil m'aveugle, je m'accroche quelque seconde au rebord de la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber et trouver mon équilibre. Une fois chose faite je pars en direction de la tour de notre maison aller prendre une bonne douche pour relaxer mon dos. Je marche tranquillement jusqu'à la salle commune des Griffondor sans croiser personne, je regarde ma montre : 8h. Evidement pour un dimanche matin personne n'est encore lever et encore moins entrain de vadrouiller dans les couloirs, au mieux peut-être quelque personne entrain de lire dans leur salle commune… Cette heure matinal est peut être une bonne chose ça évitera qu'on me pose des questions, sur ma nuits à l'extérieure de mon dortoirs, de la part de mes amie qui sont aussi mes colocataire de dortoirs.

En arrivant dans notre salle commune je ne vois personne le feu n'est même pas encore allumé. Je traverse la pièce et monte les escaliers J'ouvre la porte le plus discrètement possible, j'entre dans la pièce et referme la porte toujours sans aucun bruit de peur de réveiller les filles. Dans le noir presque complet je me dirige vers mon armoire et essaye d'attraper des sous vêtement du même ensemble en procédant au toucher quand des baguettes brillant d'un lumos se braquent sur moi :

- Tu ne pensais toute de même pas passer la nuit ailleurs et revenir comme si de rien était ?

-Hum eh bien… Si j'espérais…

Les filles ont essayé de me faire craché le morceau pendant une bonne heure, histoires de savoir se que j'avais fais, et que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler leur donne encore plus envie de savoir… Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler de l'histoire de Potter… James… je ne sais plus comment l'appeler maintenant… Je fini par m'énervé et je vais m'enfermé dans la salle de bain, quand Alice tente de me retenir par le bras en me demander où je crois aller comme sa, je lui jette un regard des plus froid et elle me lâche sans rien dire et en baissant les yeux. J'entre dans la salle de bain et claque la porte puis je me laisse tomber pour m'asseoir adosser contre la porte que j'ai préalablement fermé à clé.

J'ai besoin de repenser à tout ça pour savoir le comportement à suivre : J'ai passé ma nuit à réconforter James Potter, Le garçon le plus agaçant au monde, anciennement. J'ai déjà appris une chose cette nuit : je ne déteste pas James Potter. On m'aurait dis sa hier je ne l'aurai pas cru. Et dire qu'il a fallut que je le vois en pleure, effondré pour que je me rende compte de ça…

Je soupire…

Et qu'es ce que je fais maintenant ? Enfin avec James. Je recommence à le détester et à le toiser du regard dès que je le vois ? Non je ne peux pas je ne suis pas un monstre ! Alors quoi ? Je l'ignore fais comme si il était juste un gars de ma classe ? Je ne sais pas… Rooh et puis on verra bien…

Je me lève difficilement, me déshabille et vais dans ma douche. Je laisse couler l'eau pendant une bonne demi-heure, ça me fais énormément de bien, je ne pense plus à rien je ferme les yeux et je pourrai presque m'endormir. Mais la voix de Maëlys me réveille quand elle me cri qu'il faudrait peut être que je sorte de la salle de bain parce que "c'est pas que t'es longue et qu'on voudrait prendre notre douche avant d'aller à pré-au-lard mais… t'es longue et on aimerai prendre notre douche avant d'aller à pré-au-lard !" Je coupe donc l'eau attrape ma serviette et m'enroule dedans en sortant de la douche. Je me sèche, enfile mes sous vêtements, enroule une serviette plus petite autours de mes cheveux et sort de la salle de bain, ma brosse à cheveux à la main.

-Voila.

-Merci Lily ! me répond Maëlys avec un grand sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

Je vais chercher dans mon armoire chercher des vêtements et j'opte pour un jean foncé simple, évasé au bout, un t-shirt noir uni et un poncho de la même couleur. Ensuite je passe la brosse dans mes cheveux encore mouillé que je décide de laisser ainsi.

En attend les filles je m'allonge sur mon lit et je ferme les yeux, je me relaxe quand une main vient secouer délicatement mon épaule :

-Tu viens Lily c'est l'heure

-Oui je suis prête.

Je lui réponds sans grand enthousiasme mais je me lève quand même et les suis. Arrivé au petit village typiquement sorcier les filles se dirigent toute suite vers Honeyduc. Il n'est que 10h30 du matin mais il y a déjà une vingtaine de personne dans le magasin, et si on y va maintenant c'est parce que dans une heure à peine ce nombre aura doublé et ne parlons même pas de cette après midi… On dirait un matin vers 8h dans le métro quand tout le monde part au travail, c'est un peu pareil.

Alors que Alice et Maëlys se déplace dans les rayons avec un sachet pour mettre leur bonbon dedans, sachet déjà bien rempli, moi je suis juste allée acheter une sucette et je suis ressorti dans la rue. A quelques mètres du magasin je vois un banc sur lequel je vais m'asseoir et mange ma sucette. Ce n'est que dix bonnes minute plus tard que j'aperçois mes deux amies qui ressortent du magasin les poches rempli de bonbons en tout genre. Une fois qu'elles m'ont aperçus elles viennent vers moi et s'assoient à mes côté.

-Au faite j'ai oublié de vous dire mais Frank m'a proposé qu'on aille manger tout les deux se midi, sa vous dérange pas j'espère ?

Pour lui répondre je me contente de faire un signe négatif de la tête.

-Non non absolument pas ! Profite bien de ce midi avec ton chéri !

-Merci ! Enfin parlons d'autre chose !

-Si tu veux ! Dis tu pense que qui va gagner la semaine prochaine au match de Quidditch ? Serdaigle ou Serpentard ?

Alors que Alice et Maëlys entre en grande conversation sur le Quidditch je reste là assise entre elles deux et je regarde droit devant moi, les yeux dans le vague. On est restées assise la un petit bout de temps mais quand il s'est mis à neiger de plus en plus fort les filles se sont lever pour aller au Trois-Balais et je les ai suivi distraitement.

A l'auberge il devait y avoir au moins les trois quart des élèves de Poudlard pouvant aller à pré-au-lard les filles réussir à trouver une petite table tout au fond avec tout pile trois chaise ou on s'est installé. A quelque table plus loin j'aperçois les maraudeurs mais il n'était que trois James n'était pas avec eux et on voyait bien que les trois autres se faisaient du souci. James n'a pas du leur dire sinon ils seraient avec lui c'est évident.

Un serveur s'approcha de nous et pris nos commandes. Quelques minutes plus tard il revient vers nous avec trois chopes de bière au beurre poser sur un plateau, il en dépose une devant chacune de nous et s'en va vers d'autre client. D'un même geste Alice, Maëlys et moi on pose nos mains autour de notre chope pour les réchauffer puis on approche la chope de nos lèvres pour en boire une gorgé.

Pendant une heure on est resté là, assise autours de la table, à discuter. Enfin… Moi je me contentai d'écouter et d'hocher la tête quand on me poser une question, mon regard lui était fixer sur la table des maraudeur qui n'avait pas bougés non plus.

Quand Alice est parti au toilette et que Maëlys est parti commander d'autre chope je suis parti. J'ai laissé un mot sur la table disant que je préféré rentrer à Poudlard et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

Dehors je ne vois presque rien à cause de la neige et j'avance comme je peux. Il me faut une bonne heure pour revenir au château car à cette heure il n'y a plus de diligence pour me ramener, et j'ai envie de marcher un peu.

Arriver au château je passe au cuisine manger un petit quelque chose et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je vais dans la tour d'astronomie.

Arriver en haut de la tour je peux voir que celle-ci est vide. Je m'installe alors dos au mur face à la fenêtre donnant sur la forêt interdite, même si, assise par terre, je ne vois pratiquement que le ciel blanc et la neige qui tombe.

Je lance un accio pour me ramener un livre et une couverture. Une fois qu'ils sont arrivés je m'installe le mieux possible et je commence à lire pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Cette histoire avec James m'a beaucoup plus bouleversée que je ne le pensais…

Sa dois faire maintenant deux heures que je lis et j'ai lue à peine 20 pages… M'enfin Lily reprend toi ce n'est que Potter et en ce moment c'est pas comme si le monde était en paix… Des gens meurent tous les jours les auror en particulier, et les aurors Potter étaient de bon auror qui devaient être gênant pour vous-savez-qui. Alors pourquoi je n'arrête pas d'y penser ? Pourquoi ?...

-Hum hum…

Je me retourne en direction de la porte de la tour, savoir qui vient de rentrer. Et devant l'encadrement de la porte de vois un grande silhouette la tête penché et je ne peux pas voir son visage. Mais je vois ses cheveux, des cheveux courts d'un noir sombre et complètement décoiffé.

-James ?

-Je peux m'installer à coter de toi ?

-Bien sur pas de problème !

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et regarde le ciel pendant que je reprends ma lecture, où j'avance encore moins vite qu'avant parce que tout les deux seconde je jette un regard en biais à James, quand je m'aperçois qu'il tremble un peu je lui propose, d'un geste, un peu de ma couverture, il refuse d'abords mais après que j'ai insisté il fini par accepter et viens se coller à moi sous la couverture. On est restés comme sa longtemps sans bouger, je faisais semblant de lire mais il a du s'en apercevoir étant donné que sa dois faire une heure que je suis sur la même page où j'ai du lire la première phrase. Je fini par me tourner vers lui et j'essaye d'engager la conversation :

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Eh bien comment tu vas ?

-Mal.

Il me répond en continuant de fixer un point devant lui il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées on dirait presque qu'il a les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui je me doute… Tu n'en as pas parlé aux autres n'es ce pas ?

-Quels autres ?

-Eh bien Peter, Remus et surtout Sirius.

-Non

-Pourquoi ? Tu devrais leur dire, ils t'aideraient c'est à ça que serve les amis.

-J'ai pas envie.

-Je les ai vus à Pré-au-lard, ils avaient l'air de se faire du souci pour toi.

-Tu étais à Pré-au-lard ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi tu es ici alors ?

-J'avais pas envie d'y rester je préférais revenir ici pour lire.

-Pas envie ? D'habitude tu adore Pré-au-lard tu passes des heures dans chaque magasins avec Alice et Maëlys tu souris tout les temps, et tu adore encore plus quand il neige parce que tu trouve ce village magnifique et tu adore faire des bataille de boule de neige dans ses rue. Et quand vous êtes toute les trois couverte de neige vous courrez en riant vers les Trois Balais pour vous réchauffer et prendre une bonne bière au beurre.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-En t'observant.

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés pendant qu'il continue à fixer devant lui, comment pouvait-il être au courant de sa ? C'est vrai qu'on a jamais cherché à le cacher mais je ne pense pas que qui que se soit est remarquer tout sa… je ne pense pas que quiconque ai remarqué a quel point j'aimais les sorti a Pré-au-lard en cette période de l'année… a part Alice et Maëlys évidement. Mais pourquoi il m'aurait observé au point de savoir tous sa ?

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai fais attention à tous ça, non ?

-C'est vrai que je trouve sa étrange… Pourquoi tu m'observe comme sa ?

-Tu le sais mais tu n'as jamais voulu me croire.

Après ses derniers mots, dit sur un ton plus tôt haineux, il s'est dégagé de la couverture et est parti de la tour d'un pas rapide. J'ai mis quelques secondes avant de réagir et j'ai posé mon livre laisser ma couverture par terre et je suis parti en courant à sa suite.

-James ! James ! Attend moi !

J'ai beau crier et lui demander de m'attendre il continue son chemin en accélérant légèrement le pas. Il est déjà en bas de la tour alors que moi je n'en suis même pas à a moitié, mais je persiste j'accélère ma course, je dois le rattraper !

Mais en faite pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai l'intime conviction que je dois le rattraper pour lui parler ? Pourquoi ?… C'est étrange j'aurais du le laisser partir et continué de lire mais non…

-James je t'en supplie attend moi je voudrai te parler !

Et tien de quoi ? De quoi j'ai envie de lui parler ? Oui, de quoi ?

-S'il te plait !…

Je ne le vois même plus il a réussi à me semer… je pense qu'il doit retourner vers son dortoir, c'est donc là-bas que je dois aller. Mais avant je devrai passer reprendre ma couverture et mon livre… Oh est puis zut ! Ils ne vont pas s'envoler ! J'ai quelque chose à faire de plus urgent !

Je pars donc en direction de notre tour en courant à toute vitesse, sur mon chemin je percute deux élève de première année et les fais tomber, je ne prends pas le temps de le aider à se relever ni même de m'excuser et je reprends ma course. Dans les escalier menant au septième étage je manque de tomber plusieurs fois mais je n'en ralentis pas moins le pas. Une fois arrivée devant le tableau de la grosse dame je suis tellement essoufflée que j'ai besoin de quelque secondes avant de réussir à parler.

-Mots de passe

-Mandragore !

Le tableau s'ouvre et je me précipite à l'intérieure, je me dirige toute suite vers le fond de la salle commune et je monte les escaliers de gauche : Dortoir des garçons. Je m'arrête à l'étage des dernières années et je cherche le dortoir des maraudeurs. Je la reconnais rapidement sur la porte il y a un petit tableau de craie souhaitant la bienvenue a certain disant de passer son chemin à d'autre expliquant qui était les maraudeurs etc etc…

Je toque à la porte mais personne ne me répond.

-James c'est moi ! Laisse-moi entré s'il te plait !

La porte s'ouvre sur James qui me foudroie du regard

-Quoi ?

**Alors qu'es ce que vous en pensez? Dit moi tout dans une review pour que je puisse m'améliorer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila un nouveaux chapitre Merci a ceux qui laisse des review =) M'enfin je vous laisse lire!**

_La porte s'ouvre sur James qui me foudroie du regard :_

-_Quoi ?_

-Euh… eh bien…

Je cherche mes mots pendant que ses yeux me transpercent, sont regards m'est insoutenable et je baisse les yeux, trouvant un intérêt soudain pour mes chaussures. Il prend mon menton dans ses main et m'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux, il me fait mal mais son regards m'empêche de dire quoi que se soit

-Si tu es venu me dire que tu ne me croyais pas à cause de mon comportement c'est bon j'ai compris ! J'en ai marre de toi j'étais aveuglé mais maintenant je vois que tu n'es pas si parfaite que ça ! Tu n'as jamais cherché à me connaître, tu ne sais même pas qui je suis réellement ! Alors s'il te plait va-t'en ! Je viens de perdre mes parents merde ! J'en ai marre de se petit jeu, je dis stop ! Alors part et ne reviens plus me voir si c'est encore pour me balancer que tu préférerais embrasser le calamar géant du lac que moi ! Eh bien vas-y et bon vent, je ne veux plus de toi ! Tu dois être contente non ? Depuis le temps que tu attendais ça ! Eh bien voila ton rêve se réalise, Je Te Laisse Tranquille !

Il appuie particulièrement sur ses quatre dernier mots, je bafouille essaye de me défendre de lui dire que je ne suis pas comme sa mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Il me pousse violement hors de son dortoir et me claque la porte au nez. Je tombe en arrière et me relève à l'aide du mur. J'entame un geste pour taper à la porte, pour m'expliquer, mais je laisse tomber mon bras. Ce n'est pas la peine il ne m'écoutera pas. Des larmes commence à perler aux coins de mes yeux, et je m'enfui vers mon dortoir pour me réfugier dans mon lit.

Je pousse toutes les personnes sur mon passage, et une fois dans mon dortoir je claque la porte et vais me rouler en boule sous ma couette en position fœtale. Je me laisse aller, mes larmes coule à flot le long de mes joue. Avant-hier j'aurais vraiment été heureuse qu'il me dise ça, et en m'en rendant compte je me trouve horrible.

Tout se qu'il a dit est vrai.

Enfin sa ne l'ai plus maintenant, mais il a raison je l'ai toujours repoussé parce que je le trouvais trop arrogant, trop dragueur, trop vantard, mais ce n'est qu'une façade ce n'est qu'une image qu'il se donne. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien mais en vrai il n'est pas comme ça et je m'en rends compte maintenant et je m'en veux, il a raison en disant que je ne suis pas parfaite, je suis même le contraire, je suis un monstre !

Je sanglote, se que je viens de lui faire subir et horrible, il vient de perdre ses parents et je lui amène d'autre problème… Moi qui voulais l'aider j'ai encore tout gâché !

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

-Lily? Lily? Réveille-toi ! Allé! C'est l'heure de manger !

Qu'es ce qui se passe ? L'heure de manger déjà ? Mais… Oh j'ai du m'endormir… ça explique tout.

-Pas envie de manger laissé moi dormir !

-M'enfin Lily tu ne vas pas sauter un repas !

-J'ai pas faim !

-Bon d'accord si tu veux eh bien nous on y va. A toute a l'heure Lily, enfin si tu ne dors pas.

J'entends la porte du dortoir ce fermer et je me remets sous ma couette et je reprends mon oreiller qu'Alice et Maëlys avaient mis a terre. Au bout de quelque minute je décide tout de même de me lever pour au moins me mettre en pyjama. Je passe donc dans la salle de bain pour me changer, me laver les dents, me démaquiller, mettre ma crème de nuits etc etc…

Quand je me vois dans le miroir je baisse les yeux, j'ai honte de moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser une larme couler.

Je retourne me coucher et essaye de me rendormir. Malheureusement trop de chose se bouscule dans ma tête et j'ai beaucoup de mal à y arriver. Si bien que lorsque les filles rentre je ne dors toujours pas, mais ne voulant pas être déranger je fais semblant.

-Dis tu ne trouves pas que Lily était bizarre aujourd'hui ? Elle paraissait toute triste…

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi… Mais c'est peut être juste qu'aujourd'hui elle avait un petit coup de mou, ne nous affolons pas trop vite sa ira surement mieux demain, on devrait mieux attendre de voir et si demain sa va toujours pas on lui en parlera.

-Oui tu as raison Maëlys, mais tu sais bien que je tiens tellement à vous que je m'en fais pour rien.

-Oui je sais ma p'tite Alice. Aller on devrait dormir demain on a cours !

- Après demain on va être crevée !

-Aller dors bien, fais de jolies rêve !

-Toi aussi.

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

J'ouvre les yeux et les referme aussitôt, j'ai pas envie de me lever et encore moins d'aller en cours. Autours de moi j'entends Maëlys et Alice s'activer, elles doivent être entrain de se préparé, rien de plus normal. Je sens ma couverture glisser sur moi Et le froid matinal du dortoir m'envahi.

-Aller grosse marmotte c'est l'heure de se lever tu vas être en retard !

-Laissez-moi dormir !

Ma voix grince et se que je dis est pratiquement inaudible mais elles doivent avoir compris parce qu'on me répond qu'il en est hors de question. Je sens des mains m'attraper les bras et les jambes, et je me retrouve suspendu en l'air. Je commence à me débattre pour qu'elles me lâchent : mauvaise idée je n'étais plus au dessus de mon lit…

Le dos douloureux je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain en râlant. Je vais sous ma douche et y reste le plus longtemps possible mais Alice défonce la porte au bout d'un quart d'heure voir si je ne me suis pas rendormi. Elle sort en s'excusant mais me dit quand même de me dépêcher. Je sors cinq minute plus tard, et on se dirige toute les trois vers notre premier cours parce qu'il était maintenant trop tard pour déjeuner.

On arrive les dernière devant la classe de sortilège, le professeur et déjà là entrain de faire entré les élèves. En entrant je repère deux places : une au fond et une au premier rang, contre toute attente je me dirige sur celle du fond, mes deux amies me lance un regard étonnait mais reste a leur place au premier rang a coté de la place vide où j'aurai du m'installer.

A trois tables de moi sont assis Rémus et Peter, visiblement triste, James a dû enfin le dire à Sirius. Et ils doivent avoir préféré rester tout les deux pour surmonter ça.

Le cours passe lentement, je n'arrive pas a me concentrer et il me faut faire une dizaine de tentative pour réussir un sortilège que j'aurai du réussir en une seule fois. Je fixe le prof sans vraiment le regarder, se qu'il dit rentrant par une oreille et sortant pas l'autre. La sonnerie fini par retentir et je range négligemment mes affaires avant de sortir de la salle dans pas lourd.

Je marchai vers la sorti quand une main se pose sur mon épaule pour m'interpeller :

-Eh Lily sa va pas ? C'est la première fois que je te vois autant dans la lune en cours … Maëlys me regarde droit dans les yeux elle parle avec un ton doux et je perçois de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-Oui oui tout va bien…

-Lily je te connais je vois bien que sa ne va pas.

-Mais si tout va bien.

-Bon en tout cas si tu as besoin de parler ou de quoi que se soit on est là Alice et moi.

Je continue mon chemin et Alice et Maëlys me suive silencieusement, on se dirige vers les cachots là ou se déroule notre prochain cours celui de potion.

Pendant les deux heures j'essaye péniblement de faire ma potion mais aujourd'hui je n'arrive a rien, quand le prof sort une minute chercher quelque chose j'en profite pour prendre mes affaire et m'éclipser et retourner dans mon dortoir, personne n'a du le remarquer puisque je n'entends personne me courir après ou m'appeler.

Arriver devant la grosse dame je fais demi tours et pars erré dans les couloirs. Je marche, je marche je ne pense plus à rien. Bizarrement, mes pas finissent par me mener a la tour d'astronomie, je n'y aurai jamais passé autant de temps… Arriver en haut de l'escalier j'entends des bruits, des reniflements et des murmures. Je fais donc demi-tours mais malheureusement je me prends les pieds dans quelque chose et je tombe avant. Je vois deux grandes silhouettes s'approcher de moi en levant la tête je peux voir que se sont James et Sirius.

James me tend sa main pour m'aider à me relever, je la saisi et me remet sur mes deux pied. Il lâche vivement ma main et s'écarte de moi dès que je suis debout. Il me jette un bref regard contenant de la haine. Je me sens honteuse je baisse les yeux. Il m'en veut je le sais et il a raison…

-Euh, désolé de vous avoir dérangé je vais vous laisser…

Je parle d'une voix hésitante et faible

-James je suis désolé, désolé de tout j'ai était ignoble avec toi et j'en suis désolé, j'ai honte de moi… et…

-Part.

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

-Part Lily, PART !

James s'énerve contre moi tout d'un coup je ne comprend pas, dans ses yeux tout a l'air si confus je ne comprends pas se qu'il se passe, il fait un pas vers moi, j'en fais un autre pour m'éloigner puis je me retourne et part en courant.

**C'est cour je sais mais j'ai eux beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre...**

**Review? =)**


End file.
